It Happens to the Best of Us
by Kari Izumi
Summary: Yami and Seto make love for the first time, but it doesn't go as Seto planned! Rated M just to be safe. updated Sept 20th 06


**It Happens to the Best of Us**

**By Kari Izumi**

A somewhat fluffy fic about Yami and Seto's first time. Part of a fanfics challenge I'm participating in. Nothing overly graphic, but rated M just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic

-----

The though of being with his lover Yami exited and scared him. Seto had been through a lot in his life, and yet nothing compared to the thought of being so vulnerable to this person.

Yami was the only person he'd had a relationship with; he was an absolute vision of beauty, despite his multi-color haired, with his petite frame and cute rear that looked damn good in the black pants he always wore. it had taken Seto a long time to trust Yami enough to do this with him. But at long last, here they were in Seto's extra-large bed, just the two of them, brindled with passion on a warn summer night.

Seto had to control himself from trebling in delight and uncertainty as Yami pulled of his shirt and his fingers brushed against his skin. But it was Seto who lowered Yami on the bed and pinned him down by the shoulders. He didn't want Yami to be the seme for this entire event.

He felt Yami wriggling underneath his considerably larger frame, continually brushing against the bulge in his pants with his thigh, pushing Seto closer to a blissful release. Seto continued to stroke his hair, all the while nibbling on his ear, urged on by Yami's quickening grasp for breath.

Yami began to lick Seto's chest, reaching his arms around to rub his hands across the taller man's back. And still wiggling…Seto took it as a sign that he was doing something right, even if the brushing of his member form Yami's knee was making him far too anxious for the real show to start.

Yami moved one hand a bit lower to cup Seto's ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Oh, it felt so _gooood_ and he had to fight hard to keep the moan in his throat from escaping. The other hand moved across his hard stomach and stopped right at his belt buckle and pulled it off, not wasting a moment to unzip his fly and push them down a little. He heard Yami give out a satisfied grunt as Seto felt his hand tug at his boxers and that felt _really_ good…too good…

_Oh, no…not now. _

A tingling sensation lit through Seto's body and his boxers began to feel increasingly damp. He gasped in orgasm in spite of the overwhelming shame he felt. This wasn't how his first time was supposed to be like…what was wrong with him? Seto was vaguely aware that Yami had stopped moving, a concerned look in his violet eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Seto snapped. He pushed himself off Yami, pulled his pants back up and looked around on the floor for his shirt. Good God, he must look like some sort of scared schoolboy, jumping the damn rocket like that.

"It's really okay, Seto. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Its your first time."

Yami was giving him sympathetic looks, he knew, but he refused to look at him. Seto was always perfect at everything. Why should this have been any different? He always was in control. And finally, after months of being unsure about his relationship with Yami--his former rival--he had been ready to make love to him.

He'd be lying if, even now, the idea of intimacy scared him. Just about everyone Seto trusted in life besides his younger brother had hurt him in some way. But not Yami…in his own way, he had made Seto feel good about himself, and Seto wanted to return the favor to the best of his ability.

He felt Yami's hands reach around his waist and his spiky head rested upon his shoulder and quietly began to nibble on his neck a little.

But Seto sat there, unresponsive. So what if it was the first time? He'd done this on his own before and could hold out for a long time, he _knew _that. Failure was unacceptable, especially in front of Yami--even if he didn't seem to mind this….accident.

"You aren't perfect, Seto, and that's what I love about you," he cooed, while licking behind Seto's ear. "I'd like to help you. Please...don't be so hard on yourself."

_Hard on myself. I wasn't hard enough, and that's the real problem._

"I don't want your help." He just wanted to run out the room as fast as possible.

Yami grinned devilishly, and one hand began to reach down towards Seto's buttoned waist and open the fly of his pants once more. He pulled away as he got down off the bed and kneeled in between his legs. "Oh, I think you do."

He couldn't believe it. After that horrific event, Yami still wanted to fool around. Seto wasn't sure you be thankful or pissed off. His nether regions seemed to think the former…Seto began to feel his humiliation ebbing slowly away.

"I don't think you could…oh…mmmm…"

Yami didn't respond. His mouth was full. Seto threw his head back and gasp for air while gripping onto the covers of the bed for dear life.

_Perhaps being a seme is overrated_, Seto though gleefully.

**Owari**

**-----**

Hoped you all enjoyed it.


End file.
